<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of the Damned by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633835">Dreams of the Damned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy kink, Come Inflation, Dream Demon! Ferdinand, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre Time Skip Ages, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are old, childish myths that Adrestian parents tell their children to get them to go to bed. Stories of how a sleep angel or dream demon may either bless or curse your slumber, depending on whether you go to bed at a good time or not. At age twenty, Hubert absolutely does NOT believe in such garbage, but an offhand comment does make him curious. </p><p>If he were to take a potion to feign sleep and wait until the fateful witching hour when a dream demon may be lurking...would one invade his mind? </p><p>((AKA: Hubert tries to test if dream demons are real or not, but then is proven wrong when Ferdinand appears within his mind. The demon is far more cute than scary, and Hubert finds himself drawn to committing the sin of lust.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticTori/gifts">ArcticTori</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off some VERY SEXY art by Tori! Please check out their <a href="https://twitter.com/Cateye00Cateye/status/1308467791767506946?s=20">work!</a>  It's super pretty and inspired this fic!</p><p>Some notes about the fic, though. The plot is weird and doesn't make much sense, but it's okay because this is porn. There is some background talk of a happy cannon-divergent au where nothing bad happened and everyone had happy childhoods. So, yeah. It doesn't play much into the smut, but just a side note. </p><p>ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE SMUT! SOME MILD BLASPHEMY BELOW!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a few common fairy tales or myths that were told to young Adrestian children as they grew up. Many parents would lull their little ones to sleep with bedtime stories about magical creatures or beings that watched over them while they slept. Some told the stories of pixies that sprinkled sleepy sparkles on the eyelids of every single person, guaranteeing a restful slumber without interruption. Others mentioned gentle fairies who would slip through the windows and play an enchanting lullaby on a wondrous pan flute that could scare off any nightmares with its beautiful tune.</p><p>Although, the most popular were about those of spiritual beings, that of angels or demons, who would either bless or curse the sleep of young and old with their intrusions into their minds. Unlike the other tales, these stories were mainly used to convince children to go to bed early, since that was when an angel was more likely to pop into their dreams and bless it with whatever desires lay within their hearts. However, those who stayed up late, past the witching hour, they were more likely to encounter a demon within their dreams. One with the intention to curse them with horrid night terrors.</p><p>But those were legends and silly nonsense that was fed to gullible children. It had no real value, and there was nothing to back up such wild claims. Only parents who wanted peace of mind from the wild chattering of children late in the evening. And what better way than to guarantee some calming silence than fooling a kid into being scared of some make-believe monster or demon? It was the sort of trick that worked wonders for a chunk of years, until they grew to double digits in age.</p><p>Which surely meant Hubert was <strong>far</strong> beyond the age of believing in such rubbish at twenty years-old.</p><p>The only reason the thought had even entered his mind was from a conversation he had with Lady Edelgard at dinner. As usual, he attended her as a loyal vassal throughout her responsibilities during the day. The last few weeks had been quite busy, as it felt as if the entirety of Enbarr was preparing for her ascension to the throne. With her father growing ill from old age, it was time for her to take her place in power. She had been studying and training for this moment all her life. She had <em>outshined</em> her other siblings, even those older than her, and now she and Hubert would earn their right to be their representatives for the union of Fodlan.</p><p>Hence, during that evening dinner, where the two were seated by one another as usual at the dining table, Edelgard had been discussing ideas for the speech she would give after being crowned. She spoke of crafting one that could never be bested, not even by Dimitri in Faerghus. The prior year, Dimitri had ascended as prince and had been testing the waters to take over his father’s position within the council, though Lambert was still hesitant to give him full control.</p><p>But that mattered not to her. She was concerned with leaving a <strong>powerful</strong> impression, to which Hubert believed she would. However, the conversation had eventually fallen off topic, as nearly all conversations do, and the two were joking about their abysmal sleep schedules. The stress upon their shoulders was so massive after all, so it was quite hard to get rest at the proper hour. To which, Edelgard had made an offhand comment about her grouchy vassal being met with a <em>dream demon</em> within the night one of these days, if he were not careful. Of course, Hubert had laughed, and the two had scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea. No such childish threats would stop the man from spending the long hours of the night within his study, reading further tomes or histories. But it did make him <strong>curious</strong> to set off an experiment of sorts.</p><p>Which is exactly what he did that very evening. Crouched over his desk, Hubert had a candle that was nearly burned down to the wick, wax caught within the holder. The flame flickered and brought the only source of light within the dim bedroom. Upon his desk were various books, all filled with notes and scribbles filling the margins, as well as various notes stuffed throughout different portions of the texts. As he dipped his quill into his shallow inkwell, he scratched away a few more notes upon a piece of parchment. A yawn escapes his lips, and he brings up the back of his hand to rub at the fatigue that weighed upon his eyelids.</p><p>Finishing his thoughts on the page, he places the note within his current spot inside the tome, then shuts it tight. Pushing his chair out with a squeak, he yawns and steps up. His hunched position makes his back crack, which was far too much for one of such a young age. Still, he pushes the curtain from his window, glancing out at the night sky. By the position of the stars and moon, he’s quite certain it is that fantastical witching hour that many like to lie about to their kids. After staying up to such a time, he wonders if his test to see if a “demon” would work or not.</p><p>He snickers at the thought, undressing himself down to his smallclothes before blowing out the candle upon the desk. Then, he slips into bed, pulling the sheet up and over his body. Once settled within the warmth of his blankets, his body finds itself quickly falling under the spell of sleep. Or perhaps that was also the minor <span class="u">potion</span> he had taken to feign sleep. This way, his consciousness could stay awake while his body seemed to be resting. A perfect set up to catch the nonexistent dream demons of Adrestian myth. His body drifts off into slumber, as his mind waits to be visited by a mythical guest.</p><p>Alas, that was when a particular little demon came into play.</p><p>Making his rounds throughout the slumbering evening, one specific dream demon was lingering around the abode of the Imperial palace when Hubert fallen “asleep”. Such a state left him vulnerable, or so the demon thought, inviting the wandering creature to slip quietly past the doors and walls of the palace. Demons were not physical beings, at least not of this variety. They were more spiritual, an entity that slipped past physical barriers and into the spiritual elements of humans and their world. So, as Hubert quietly waited, a more gentle demon snuck his way into his mind, bringing a sudden flash of color into his conscious dreaming.</p><p>Appearing within the mind of Hubert, the demon whips up a rather simple dream. Unlike others of his kind, Ferdinand (which was his name) was rather kindhearted for a demon. Perhaps because he had originally been an angel who had fallen from the lofty clouds due to excessive sinful pride. So, now he lived the rest of his eternal life making minor mischief. He was very low on the totem pole of damned creatures, so his antics were nearly cute. His idea of a nightmare was far more tame than that of his peers. No blood. No loss. No death. Just minor fears, such as embarrassing oneself, being alone, lurking in the unknown dark, or even being late to an important function.</p><p>All fonder alternatives to the hundredth night terror of being <em>stabbed</em>.</p><p>As Ferdinand places them inside the palace in the late evening within this very bedroom, in the dream world, he is startled when he can see Hubert looking straight at him. It is as if the man appeared from thin air, sitting at his desk with a stunned look upon his face. Quickly, panic ensues inside of Ferdinand. Humans were NOT supposed to be able to see them interfering with their dreams. He was supposed to be more like a ghost, undetectable as he had his fun within their subconscious minds. But a pair of striking green eyes gaze upon him, as if undressing him with a look.</p><p>Not that there was <em>much</em> to undress. Having lost his holy robes during his descent, he was nude. Not a patch of clothing to cover him. Instead, he stood before the human with his wings folded in fear behind his back. They were still pearly white and full of feathers, though some had been falling off as a side effect from his loss of grace. Their size made it hard to cover up, peeking out from behind his shoulders even while tucked away. Then, there was his tail, red in color as it swayed back and forth in an anxious motion. It was rather thin with a point at the end, and the base rested above his soft, plump rear.</p><p>He seemed small in stature as well. Shorter than Hubert, as the man stood up from his chair and took a step closer. He still had yet to speak a word, studying the appearance of this fascinating creature. He had many human-like qualities, having the anatomy of a man with a rather sweet face. His eyes were amber in hue, looking lost and afraid at the situation he had somehow gotten himself mixed up in. He did have pointed ears, as well as a set of horns upon his head. Within his short, quaffed orange locks of hair, a set of red twisted horns rested upon his head, similar to that of the crown of the Adrestian emperor or a little like a goat.</p><p>The vision before him was like nothing Hubert had ever imagined. Truly, if this was meant to be some sort of demon, he was quite a <em>soft</em> and <em>gentle</em> looking. He would have expected a demon to be more...intimidating? Less fleshy, too. But instead, Ferdinand looked honestly <strong>cute</strong>, if he were to be honest. Especially with how his lips pursed in a nervous pout. His curiosity eats away at him, so he continues to walk towards him with a inquisitive eye.</p><p>“Stay back!” Ferdinand exclaims, feeling on edge as this human was approaching him so freely. His tail sticks up and his nose and brows scrunch up in an attempt to appear more terrifying.</p><p>“So you can speak my language? Interesting...” Hubert rubs his chin, reaching out to try and touch him.</p><p>“Are you foolish, human? Do not come any closer.” Ferdinand glares at him, his wings spreading as he puffs his chest to try and seem larger, but alas he is quite short.</p><p>He feels intimidated as Hubert stands before him, reaching a hand and brushing over the feathers of his wing. To which, Ferdinand gasps and quickly retracts the wing. He swipes his hand, scratching at his arm and leaving a mark from his sharp pointed nails. It draws a couple small lines of blood, much to the amusement of the human. Although he hisses at the initial pain, Hubert raises his forearm and curiously touches the scratch.</p><p>“Feisty, are we? You are the one who invaded <strong>my</strong> dream. Is it not I who should be telling you to stay away?” He scoffs, meeting his frightened gaze. Though, it softens at his accusation, and Ferdinand grows a faint pinkness to his cheeks.</p><p>“Well,...I suppose so.” He shakes his head quickly, though. “No! I...I mean not at all! You are <em>not</em> meant to see or be able to speak with me. Or even touch me!” He explains in an exasperated voice.</p><p>Hubert’s curiosity is only piqued further by these outbursts. He was not even supposed to be able to sense his presence? Well, he figures that could be terrifying in some manners, having an unknown force fiddling in your innermost fears. But on the other hand, he is not sure how this particular demon could accomplish such a feat. His voice was far from commanding, and in fact had a rather sweet, alluring tone to it. Plus, he looked more like a <strong>temptress</strong> than some sort of spawn from the eternal flames.</p><p>“Really? People are not supposed to touch you….when you look like <em>this</em>?” He speaks with mirth, a chuckle in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Huh? L-Like what? I am a demon, need I remind you?” He puffs his cheeks, still flushed with pink as Hubert seems to ogle his naked form. He shifts a bit in his stance, feeling shy at the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>“Oh, yes. I know, but... “ He reaches forward and grabs him by the wrist, gently pulling him flush against his body. “You present yourself so freely. As if you are a<strong> incubus</strong>, trying to tempt me into such sinful acts against the will of the Goddess.” He taunts, voice low as he feels the softness of his skin. He really was so inviting. How was someone supposed to be scared of such a <em>delicate</em> demon?</p><p>Ferdinand squeaks at such an accusation, his cheeks now burning up in shame at being compared to such a lewd creature! He was a dream demon! Not some hussy who lured in lust crazed humans into their untimely demise. It was not his fault that he was nude; well, perhaps it was, but that wasn’t the point! He slips his hand from his grasp, turning away and crossing his arms.</p><p>“I am <strong>not</strong> that kind of a demon! I...I simply give nightmares!” He groans, not realizing the mistake he had made until it was too late.</p><p>Moving forward, Hubert walks up and pushes Ferdinand against the nearest wall. He watches his tail shoot up and he quickly grabs it. He gives a tug and rubs over it, pleasantly surprised at the wanton yelp that leaves the little demon’s lips. Well, perhaps things could become more fun tonight. While Hubert was not a man who usually participates in such base acts, he was human and of an age with plenty of pent up sexual tension within his mind and body. And what better way to release it than within some silly dream with no consequences?</p><p>“What do you think you are doing, human!?” Ferdinand whines, looking over his shoulder as Hubert pressed his body further against him, moving to rub the end of the tail between his fingers.</p><p>Hubert is so very warm, though. And he smells rather nice, like a fresh cup of coffee. Ferdinand finds himself hesitantly pressing into him, whining once again as his tail is pulled and rubbed. But even worse, his voice rises an octave as a wet sensation glides across it. He spots Hubert running his tongue over the end of the tail, an arrogant glimmer in his eyes. He doesn’t seem the least bit sorry for how obscene he was acting.</p><p>“Just exploring. I have never seen a demon before. I never thought one would be so…” He lowers his voice, leaning over to whisper into his pointy ear. “<em>Cute</em>.”</p><p>Shuddering, Ferdinand tries not to let the deep, smooth tone of his voice bewitch him. He was supposed to be the one in control here. Yet, he felt as if he were the innocent one, while Hubert seduced him with such racy antics. This human truly was a <strong>damned</strong> soul if he continued down such a treacherous path. Though, damnation may be quite a pleasurable route if he kept pushing his buttons like so.</p><p>“Tell me, are you certain you came here to bring me nightmares?” Hubert asks, going to kiss at the outer shell of his ear. “...It looks to me as if you have come to produce a far more vulgar fantasy. Which, being a demon, should work just fine, yes?”</p><p>He pauses and pushes his hips forward against his plush rear, ever so lightly grinding himself against it through the fabric of his trousers. Yet, even through the layers, he can feel the warmth of Ferdinand’s body increasing. He was having an effect on him, whether the bashful demon wanted to admit it or not. He continues to do so, the firm press of his confined cock causing Ferdinand to fall victim to arousal.</p><p>The richness of his voice. The confidence of his actions. The lewdness of his touch. The sharp, dark and mysterious features he possessed. It simply all added up into Ferdinand’s own sensual desires slipping through the cracks. Hubert was making him commit a cardinal sin he had yet to dive into.</p><p><em>Lust</em>.</p><p>“That was the original intention.” Ferdinand whispers, blushing so deeply that it stretches to the tips of his ears. He doesn’t truly feel like himself as Hubert kisses down from his ears, across his jawline, and nuzzles into his neck.</p><p>“Original? So, has it changed?” Hubert murmurs against his skin, kissing and sucking upon it with a hunger that is only growing by the second.</p><p>“Y-Yes,...it has.” He swallows nervously, turning himself around and feeling the weight of Hubert’s gaze upon him. “I have never actually touched or spoken with a human before, and I...am very curious about you. I-I want you to teach me.”</p><p>Being given said permission, Hubert reaches and picks the rather light demon in his arms, bringing him over to the edge of his bed. He sits down, setting him in his lap. He can see that his cock was stiffening with arousal, and his wings have begun to unfold from fear. His entire posture seemed more relaxed, more willing to allow the human to touch him as he pleased.</p><p>“Teach you about humans? What <strong>filthy</strong> beings we are?” He laughs and runs his hands up and down his sides, staring at his chest with its rather round, soft pectorals and pink nipples that were dying to be teased. So, he runs his hands up and cups each breast, massaging them in his hands. The guttural noise that leaves the little demon has Hubert nearly tearing out from his pants.</p><p>His hands knead at his chest, and he brings his fingertips to rub against his nipples. He brings them between his thumb and index finger, giving a little twist and tug that has the demon melting in his hands. He can feel him push up against him, arching into his touches as he fondles his chest with a yearning that simply cannot be satisfied. It just grows larger with every noise that Ferdinand makes.</p><p>“I...I did not..<em>nnngh</em>, know I would be so...<strong>sensitive</strong> there-” Ferdinand whimpers, biting down on his lip. His body moves on his own, squirming in his lap. The little movement doesn’t help Hubert, as it only worsens how tight his pants are upon his cock. He grunts as Ferdinand is unintentionally grinding over him, making him desperate to rip off these useless clothes. After all, what use were there for clothes in a dream world?</p><p>“Oh, there is so much more you must not know then.” Hubert hums in thought, adjusting them to lay Ferdinand down upon his back across the bed. The sight of his wings wide across the sheets and his little tail curled up to the side was magical. He paints the memory in his mind, hoping to keep it for as long as he could. Such beauty should never be forgotten.</p><p>Hubert makes quick work of his clothes. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the floor, then he unbuckles his pants and leaves them upon the ground as well. For a moment he lets his hand linger at the waistband of his underwear, but then one look at Ferdinand so flushed and needy for intimacy has Hubert hastily tearing off the undergarments. The relief he feels is instant, as his thick, large cock curves in arousal against his stomach. While he was still lingering around the bedroom, he reached for the third drawer of his dresser, pulling out a bottle of lotion for “personal” use.</p><p>He brings it over to Ferdinand upon the bed, setting it down for a moment as he crawls over top of him. He leans down and brings a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. He brings it up higher, running his fingers through his fluffy hair until he brushes against one of his horns. He glances at the demon’s expression, but he doesn’t seem to mind his inquisitive touches. So, he gently traces over the short, curled horn and finds it absolutely fascinating. Eventually he has enough fun fiddling with his horns and brings his hand down to rub his thumb across his jawline.</p><p>“This can be a learning experience for both of us.” He says, leaning down to kiss at the corner of his lips. “I will learn about the antimony of a dream demon, while you learn about being a <em>naughty</em> incubus.”</p><p>Before Ferdinand can retort about not being that sort of demon again, his mouth is overwhelmed by the press of Hubert’s lips. His eyes grow wide, only to slowly flutter closed as Hubert is so <strong>possessive</strong> of him. He can feel it with how he presses harder against his lips, moving both of his hands to reach down and grab at his chest. Squeezing eagerly, his fingers wrap around each nipple to give them plenty of stimulation with his searing touch.</p><p>Savoring each delicious moan that falls from the demon’s lips, Hubert bites and pulls upon his bottom lip until finally giving in and shoving his tongue down his throat. It is all done so quickly and messily that turns on Ferdinand further. He moves to wrap his arms around Hubert’s shoulders, letting his long nails run through his hair, grabbing a handful and tugging when his tongue is sucked on and his breath is completely taken from his lungs.</p><p>His hips rut forward, moving to rub his cock against Hubert’s own length. However, he does take this moment to realize a rather stark <em>difference</em> between the two of them. Ferdinand had never really given much thought to his anatomy, but as Hubert pulls back to breathe, lavishing each of his nipples with his tongue and hot panting breaths that send shocks down his spine, he can tell just how <strong>massive</strong> this particular human was. He can feel the heavy weight and heat of his cock simply pressing against his own, and it makes his mind grow dizzy with dirty thoughts.</p><p>“H-Hubert…”</p><p>“Oh, you know my name?” Hubert murmurs, sucking upon each of his nipples until they glisten with spit and are glaring red. “...and I had not even spoken it to you. My mistake, you just...distracted me.” He stares at his work, loving how Ferdinand looked before him. His face was colored in crimson, eyebrows twitching and lips still wet from their passionate kisses. His hair was a ruffled mess, looking rather disheveled against his horns and pointy ears.</p><p>“I-I am a demon. I...I know far more than a human!” Ferdinand reminds him, though his usual confident tone has been reduced to mere blubbering as he waits for further bliss. "...But my name is Ferdinand."</p><p>“Yet, you do not even know about all the wonderful experiences you can have with this body of yours, Ferdinand.” He gives a snarky grin, letting his hands lower to his waist. He takes his cock and begins to stroke it quickly, and instantly, Ferdinand is <em>unraveling</em> beneath him. He gasps and cries out, jerking his hips for more.</p><p>“T-Teach me! I...I want to know. I <strong>must</strong> know.” Ferdinand whimpers, cock leaking with heavy drops of precum. He feels so wired, nearly ready to burst at any second.</p><p>Hubert doesn’t reply with his voice, but instead reaches for the bottle of lotion that he had set upon the bed for later use. Now, he grabs and squirts the lotion upon his fingers, going to spread his thighs open and get a better look at his perky ass. He moves to massage at one of the cheeks with the non-lotioned hand, getting a clear view of his hole. He brings his fingers down to rub over it with the warmed lotion, feeling Ferdinand twitch against the contact.</p><p>Slowly, he slips a finger past, pushing it in further and further with the helpful glide of the lotion. If he felt this tight around his finger? Oh, Hubert could not wait to see how hard he would squeeze around his heavy cock. But he cannot move too quickly. Even if this were some strange wet dream experience, he did not wish to harm this beautiful creature. Ferdinand was truly special, and Hubert would <strong>worship</strong> this devious demon until he was crawling back to his dreams every single night.</p><p>“I wonder how stamina works in this space….” He thinks out loud, moving the finger deeper and watching how Ferdinand wiggles under him from the strange but pleasant feeling. “...I suppose we will find out. Just how much you can take, and how much I can give.”</p><p>He pumps two fingers inside of the demon, listening to how he moans for him without a single attempt at modesty. He moves his other hand to rub his own cock, feeling very eager as he watches Ferdinand writhe in pleasure from his fingers alone. For a demon, he didn’t seem all that experienced with one of the most common sins. But that was what Hubert was here for. Helping him reach his full potential.</p><p>Ferdinand watches the way Hubert touches himself, feeling a rush of anticipation to experience what so many humans are damned for by the Goddess. He was already lost, so why not accept his new fate? A sinful afterlife wasn’t all bad, especially when it was currently earning him three long fingers that were barely grazing against his prostate. Each time they got closer, he yelped a little louder than the last. He is unsure how much longer he can wait, especially as he eyes how wet the tip of Hubert’s cock has gotten from his own precum.</p><p>“Inside me.” Ferdinand pants, reaching down to claw at his wrist between his thighs. “I want you, Hubert.”</p><p>The claws digging lightly into his skin and the begging has Hubert becoming so very <em>obedient</em> to his request. He slows and removes his fingers, taking the lotion to spread it over his already leaking cock. Once fully coated for smoother penetration, Hubert grabs Ferdinand by the hips, pulling his legs to wrap around his waist as he lines up the head at his stretched hole. He moves to box him between his arms, both hands on each side of the demon’s head. Pushing his hips forward, he slips inside with ease.</p><p>Ferdinand is unprepared for how thick and long Hubert’s cock is as it spreads him deeply inside. He slides his arms around his neck, pulling at his hair and running his nails down his back simultaneously. It seems as if it never ends, and Hubert keeps pushing more and more inside of him. So much so that if he looks down, he can see a faint <strong>bump</strong> from where his stomach distends. It’s utterly obscene to witness, but Ferdinand is delighted to clench around that massive length until Hubert is hissing from the tight heat that swallows him up.</p><p>“Shit-” Hubert takes a sharp breath, rocking himself with shallow movements inside of him. “I...I cannot believe you aren’t some temptress. With a body this alluring? You would be perfect for the position…”</p><p>“<em>Hnngh</em>...p-perhaps I could be, if...convinced.” Ferdinand whispers, just loud enough for Hubert to hear over the thumping of his heartbeat ringing in his ear.</p><p>“Oh? I am not usually one great with words, but with actions?” He pauses and pulls out, drawing a breathy whine from the other. Then, he quickly smacks himself right back inside with enough force to make Ferdinand’s ass jiggle at the pressure. “Oh, I’m quite <strong>persuasive</strong>.”</p><p>Ferdinand has no possibility of responding, as Hubert starts to thrust himself inside of him at a deep, powerful pace. Their hips smack together on repeat, filling the room with the skin on skin slapping and squeaking of the old mattress. His cock is constantly slamming inside of Ferdinand’s ass, feeling how he clenched around him with an unforgiving grip. His thrusts are sloppy, but it doesn’t matter. Both men are clinging onto each other, desperate and horny to be united in filthy passion.</p><p>Although his sweet sounds are divine, Hubert silences Ferdinand by kissing him once again. He rubs their tongues together, letting their teeth clash and their lips bruise as they foolishly attempt to continue such messy kisses. It was hard to have any sense of coordination when both were acting like they were <strong>animals</strong>. Fucking so roughly that neither could speak, only gasps and grunt each time their hips meet together. Hubert’s cock filled Ferdinand so damn well, spreading him with a delightful burn. While Hubert was engulfed in the tantalizing heat of this demon’s soft, plush ass that kept rippling with each smack of his hips into him.</p><p>“<em>Mmmph</em>...H-Hubert..” Ferdinand whines, breaking from his kiss, thrashing his head to the side. His wings keep shaking and spreading wide each time he rams into him. He swears a few feathers are going to fall off at this rate, especially as Hubert does not seem to care about rough handling him at this point. He pounds into him with vigor, leaning into his neck to bite and suck upon the soft skin. He covers it in desperate marks, feeling that lingering <strong>dominance</strong> coursing through his veins. He wanted to own this cute creature, make him his personal little toy to fuck and fill within his dreams. How glorious that could be; treating this spawn from the eternal flames as his <em>precious</em> little pet. The thought only riles him up further, drowning his neck in splotches of red and purple hickeys.</p><p>He reaches down and grabs his cock, lazily stroking it within his hand as he thrusts. The way Ferdinand squeaks tells him all he needs. He had to be close. With how unforgiving he has been, there was no way that he could last much longer. So, he takes a deep breath and summons up another burst of stamina. Loosening his hold on his cock, he grabs at his hips to drag him into the full force of his rutting hips. He does not leave a single space between them, connected to the very base.</p><p>Screaming in ecstasy, Ferdinand is drooling at this point, overwhelmed as his body is fucked like a cheap harlot. His claws rip into the bed beneath him, tearing up the sheets as he can no longer hold back. With each press of Hubert’s hips, he can feel his balls smack against him, and his waist would be bruised from the iron grip of his hands pulling him back to meet in sync with his thrusts. His own hold on reality begins to slip, his mouth opening wide and agape as he comes undone.</p><p>“I...I..<em>ahhh</em>, c-cannot-” Ferdinand loses his voice to the moan that rips from his throat as his body twitches and his cock bursts across his stomach. He sprays all over his stomach, his vision blurring and his entire body burning up alive as an enormous orgasm courses through him He only whimpers uselessly as Hubert slams into him, pressing deep down inside as he cums from the clenching of his tight hole around his length.</p><p>Hubert isn’t as vocal, but he still grunts as he pushes himself inside and sprays his seed inside of the demon’s ass. He trembles and lets himself release every last drop before finally resting on top of Ferdinand. Their bodies were hot, sweaty, and sticky with the mess Ferdinand had made between them. But neither seem to mind, and in fact, Ferdinand leans down to touch Hubert’s cheek, pulling him up for another kiss. It’s very gentle this time, and Hubert smiles against his mouth.</p><p>“Considering changing your occupation, Ferdinand?” He taunts, whispering against his lips as he chases after a few more pecks.</p><p>“Hmm….I think I need to hear more of your <em>arguments</em>.” Ferdinand says, a little hesitant to admit it. Now that he’s had a taste of something so....exquisite, how could stop with just a single round?</p><p>Luckily, as Hubert pulls out from inside of him, covered in his own cum, he is quick to grow hard once again. It seemed the dream world was a lot kinder, allowing him to get far more fixes. So, Hubert lies down and pats his hips, ushering for Ferdinand to come closer.</p><p>“If you want more, you have to work for it.” He murmurs, amused by the shocked expression on Ferdinand’s face. But he sits up and crawls over, straddling over the human’s lap.</p><p>“If you insist.” He says, sinking himself back onto his cock in one solid motion.</p><p>Then, Ferdinand bounces upon Hubert’s cock as if he would die if ever slowed down for a second. He rides him rigorously, earning a plethora of cries and groans from Hubert. The human loves watching the way those wings spread wide and flap each time he comes down upon his cock. He knows that Ferdinand is already <strong>addicted</strong>, he can see it in his eyes. The way they gloss over with lust, zoning out into another plane of existence as he fucks himself on his girthy cock. He keeps going and going until Hubert stuffs him one again with a heavy load of cum.</p><p>But it doesn’t end. Hubert keeps getting aroused, and Ferdinand submits his body each time to a new position. He finds himself smacked against the nearest wall, legs curled around his waist and claws drawing blood upon Hubert’s back. He makes incomprehensible sounds as he slammed into the wall, horns digging into Hubert’s collar as he’s curled up tight, fucked until he is overflowing with more and more of his seed.</p><p>Next, it’s bent over his desk in the corner of the room. His tail tugged the entire time, making him sob tears of slutty joy. He cannot take the pleasure, his ass growing sore with how harshly Hubert would thrust into him. But he doesn’t dare ask him to stop. Besides, he likes a little burst of pain. As he finds out when he’s smacked across the ass, causing him to howl with delight. He is pressed into that desk he spills all over the poor things, dirtying papers as Hubert <em>inflates</em> his stomach with another round of his cum.</p><p>Round after round, the two fuck like rabbits until the spell begins to wear off on Hubert. The morning is almost upon him, and he must leave Ferdinand and this strange dream-like world.</p><p>“Will I remember you? See you again?” Hubert asks, lying beside Ferdinand. He feels exhausted, but his work is done. He can see the round little belly full of his cum, having stuffed the demon until he was overflowing with his seed. He traces over his stomach, and Ferdinand offers a sleepy smile.</p><p>“Oh, yes. I will come back for you. Stay awake for me.” He yawns, knowing it was time to depart as the human was about to awake within reality.</p><p>“I will.” The words leave his lips and his eyes close. It all grows <strong>black</strong>.</p><p>Then, the next second he springs to life in his bed. He looks around, but the room is completely empty. It is in the same state it had been last night. Frowning, Hubert slowly drags himself from bed, walking over to the mirror beside his closet. As he slips off his shirt to change for the new day, his eyes grow wide.</p><p>Large red claw marks linger upon his shoulders and upper back. He can also feel a residual <em>heaviness</em> in his thighs.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be <strong>damned</strong>.”</p><p>It hadn’t been just a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! I appreciate all the support! (;w;)</p><p>So, this was a strange fic, and I don't know if I really like it, but I tried! I at least hope Tori enjoys it! Your art is so wonderful and inspires me!</p><p>Lastly, come hang with me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/MahouMiss">@MahouMiss</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>